


...You Sneezed

by PursuitOfDiscovery



Series: Two Hundred and Twenty One Baker Streets [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Sherlock AU, Sick Sherlock, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PursuitOfDiscovery/pseuds/PursuitOfDiscovery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock gets sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...You Sneezed

“John, for the last time, _I am perfectly fine_ ,” Sherlock said, wiping his snotty, red nose. He was sitting amongst strewn tissues, all used, and several… _test tubes_?

“For fuc- Why are there test tubes here? You know what don’t tell me, I don’t want to know,” John said hurriedly, changing his mind. If Sherlock needed _test tubes_ now of all the bloody times, John most certainly did not want to know. Sherlock looked at him and smirked, the smug bastard.

“Listen, Sherlock, whatever you say, you’re not fine. You’ve caught the cold.”

Sherlock looked at him again, eyes widening with horror.

“Yeah looks like you’re human too,” John muttered. “There’s aspirin in the cupboard and the chicken soup is ready. Eat and drink.” John ordered, making his way to the door. He would give anything to stay in and look after his flatmate but _someone_ had to pay the bills and Sherlock was going to take a while to get better.

Sherlock groaned.

***

John tiptoed across the room, trying his hardest not to wake Sherlock up. Then again, once the detective slept, John reckoned that not even a tornado could budge the bastard.

John found him sleeping on the couch, his dressing gown abandoned for a cream and rather short woolly jumper. _John’s_ woolly jumper.

But he had to admit that Sherlock looked adorable as fuck.

He stirred as soon as John placed his hand on his forehead, hoping the temperature had gone down at least a little. No such luck. With a sigh, he made his way to his room upstairs.

“John?”

He turned to see Sherlock, still fast asleep.

“Solar system. Earth. Mercury. Jupiter. No, wait. Mars, Saturn, Earth.”

Was Sherlock _talking in his sleep?_ This was too good to believe.

“I love honey. And my violin. John, make me some tea. That is not her father, you idiot. Anderson, stop talking, you lower the IQ of the entire street.”

John chuckled, shaking his head. He turned to upstairs.

“John.”

“J’ai besoin de toi”

John stopped. He had been subject to quite a bit of French in his schooling life and he most definitely knew what that meant. With a small smile, he left.

***

“Ugh, how long have I been out for?” Sherlock groaned into his palms.

John looked at his watch. “About thirteen hours now. Your body is probably making up for all the times you refuse to sleep.”

Sherlock glared down at his body, as though it had personally offended him.

The git had changed back to his dressing gown sometime after John had left. He doesn’t know if Sherlock caught John watching him sleep talk but right no-

“ACHOO!”

John looked at him, surprise and awe etched into his face.

“That was the most adorabl-”

“Shut up!” Sherlock snarled. That sent John off to giggling. Never had he heard the detective sneeze and never in his wildest dreams had he thought that it would sound so damn _cute_. Cute wasn’t something that the detective was capable of being and yet.

“ _You sneezed!_ ”

“ _Shut up!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me; they're BBC's works of fiction.  
> This is my first attempt at fan fiction; do not hesitate to comment/criticise.


End file.
